One Wrong Call
by disilluzional88
Summary: One wrong call can lead to one thing and another. Even different loves. It all happened on New Year's Eve...(Imadoki x Alice 19th)
1. And This Is?

One Wrong Call by disilluzional88 

PG

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Imadoki and Alice 19th.

this is my 2nd fanfic and it's a crossover between Alice 19th and Imadoki. i wonder how this'll turn out because im just curious. I'm not gonna put the pairings. You guys gotta figure it out and read on!!! yes, you have to read allllll theeee wayyyy toooo thheeee eeeennnnddd!!!

A/N: Some characters are made up. Don't look on the net cuz u won't find them. LoL... oh and some of the real characters might be OOC but this is an AU fic after all.  
No flames unless you tell me what the problem is.

Chapter 1- "And this is...?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Year's Eve. A day of celebrating the new year with your family and loved ones. But Alice wasn't thinking about the holiday at all. All she could think about was Kyo Wakamiya and why he hasn't called. They had been seeing each other for a while now but she felt as if they weren't as close as before, in the beginning of their relationship, She had felt alive and in love, and it had clearly shown on her face. There was a distance between them now and she didn't know how to bring it up in a conversation.

Walking towards the bookstore, she heard her name being called. It was Yuni. She had met Yuni through other friends and they had immediately clicked. She was a student of Meio High School, which was a very prestigious school. At first she had seemed snobby and stuck up, but soon, she was just a girl who needed someone to talk to. All she had needed was a friend.

"Alice!!! I am _so_ glad I spotted you! I saw Kyo a while ago and invited him to a New Year's party hosted by this crazy lunatic named Aoi. You wanna come? Kyo said he'd be there," Yuni said.

Alice was shocked. Wouldn't he have called her right away and wouldn't he have asked her to come along? She wasn't sure what to think. So she just answered, "Um, sure. Why not?" 'Why not strangle him?' she half jokingly thought.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you there. I still have to buy extra drinks." Yuni quickly scribbled the address on a piece of paper and gave it to her. Then she waved and was gone.

Looking down at the address, she realized that it was only about a ten minute walk from here. Alice looked at the bookstore and then at the direction of the party. 'Sigh... I guess I'll just get my book later.' She looked at other couples on the street. They were either holding hands, hugging, or giving each other small kisses that lasted only for a second ,but they would be nonetheless, unforgettable. She realized how much she missed Kyo and their quick show of feelings. She felt as if he was becoming farther and farther away from her.

After a few minutes of walking and keeping her eyes diverted from the other happy couples, her cell phone started ringing. Overcome with excitement, she quickly reached into her bag and for her phone. 'It must be Kyo!' she thought.

"Hello?" She answered excitedly.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Shouted the other voice on the other line.

It wasn't Kyo.

"And this is...?" Alice asked. She didn't recognize the guy's voice.

"What?"

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?" the guy asked

"You called me. So how bout you tell me." Alice felt excited for some reason.

"SoOo... this isn't Arisa?" the other voice asked. Alice heard parts of conversation in the background. She heard things like "Yamazaki, is this the right number?" and "I called someone on accident."

"Umm... not exactly." She said.

"Do you know an Arisa?"

Alice shook her head but realized that she was on the phone. "Oops. Uh, nope."

"Oh... well I'm VERY sorry about that. Heh... and--" the person stopped and yelled a "What?!" to another person. "Really? Oh alright." Going back on the line, he asked, "You wanna come to a party. It's my way of apology for wasting your time, which I still am, but that's alright, right?"

Alice didn't know what to say. "Umm... I.. uhh...," she started to say but remebered where she was going. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't think so. I'm actually going to another party right now."

"Well, ok... but if you get bored or something, come over here. I mean, you're probably in the same area and it couldn't be too far. So here's the address." He told her and Alice was REALLY surprised. It was the same address Yuni gave her!

"Hey--"

"Well have a happy and awesome New Year's."

There was a click and that was it.

She looked at her phone and at the number. She clicked 'save' and labeled it 'mystery'. Alice had no idea why she saved it. It was just a feeling deep down in her gut that made her do it. Sighing, she continued to walk towards her destination. When she got there, everyone was still in party mode-- partying as if there were no tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How the _hell_ could I forget my phone? Now I can't contact Alice.' Kyo thought as he pushed through a crowd of people. 'I hope she won't be angry with me.' Reaching a clearing, he looked around for a phone. The girl next to him had in hand a cell which was exactly what he needed.

"Hey, excuse me. Can I borrow--" Kyo started to say but as the girl turned around, he couldn't help but notice how unique she looked. Her hair was short and light brown with some lighter highlights but there was just something about her that made him want to start up a conversation.

"Yes?" The girl asked, her playful light brown eyes pouring into his. 'Her eyes... they're drinking me in...' he started to think but shook his head, remembering that he already had a girlfriend.

"Hey, you have a strange resemblance to Koki. Do you know him?" She asked with those lips of hers that Kyo couldn't help but look at. 'Dammit! I already have Alice he thought.

"Umm... no, I don't know a Koki. But uh.. can I borrow your cell for a sec? I forgot mine at home." He managed to say. She smiled and said, "Sure!" She handed her phone to him and their fingers brushed against each other. The girl turned a little pink but smiled again and turned away, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Th-thanks." Kyo coughed an ahem and dialed Alice's number. Her phone rang three times before she picked up. "Uh, Kyo?" she asked. He could hear loud noised in the background.

"Yeah, hey, it's me." He answered. "Where are you?"

"I'm here at the party you're supposedly supposed to be at. Why didn't you call me?" Alice questioned. She knew she was being over dramatic but she just wanted to know.

Kyo ran a hand through his thick black hair and said, "I forgot my phone at home ok? I just realized it wasn't in my jacket on my way to your place but I saw Yuni and she invited me. That's all. I contacted you didn't I?" He was a little irritated that she didn't trust him.

Then in a soft voice, Alice said , "Oh... ok. So where are you in this crowd? There's too many people." She laughed then, trying to make the conversation go back on the good side.

Kyo looked around. "Hmm... I'm near... oh, I'm near a fireplace. Do you see one?"

"Um, hold on." Alice went through crowds of people until she spotted him. She went over and went, "BOO!" Kyo jumped up, startled, and smiled. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she felt happy again.

"Oh yeah, I gotta give the phone back. I sorta borrowed it." Turning around, he found that the girl wasn't there anymore. "Uhh.. where is she?"

"Where is she who?" Alice asked.

"Well, this phone is sorta hers."

"Oh. What did she look like?"

'She was beautiful.' he thought but of course, he didn't say it aloud. He still cared for Alice. "She had short golden brownish hair tied in two parts and she was wearing an orange summer dress."

Alice thought for a moment. "I think I saw someone that fits that description and I think she went thattaway." She pointed to a hallway. Kyo took her hand and started to lead her in the direction of the girl, when Alice's cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, uh, hi. It's me again. The moron who dialed the wrong number earlier."

"The one looking for Arisa?" Alice asked. Kyo gestured to her and asked her who was on the phone. Alice just shrugged.

"Yep, That's the one alright. SoOo are you here?"

"Here?"

"At the party of course."

"Oh, yeah. It ended up being the same party I was going to in the first place." she said looking at Kyo who was standing there with a curious expression. He could hear a guy's voice on the other end despite all the noise.

"Wow! Really. Well, I'm glad you came, " the guy said and that was enough to bring a blush to Alice's cheeks. She gestured him to just follow the girl and return the phone. He muttered an, "Oh all right." and left her side.

"Well, I'm glad I did too. I found the person I was looking for."

"Oh really? That's good to know. Well, enjoy yourself. Aoi is sorta getting crazier than he normally is so I've gotta get off. I'll talk to you later." He hung up and Alice just stared at the phone in her hand. 'He'll talk to me later?' she wondered. This night was getting crazier and weirder by the moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo looked around for the girl. He glanced into every bedroom but he still couldn't find her. When he finally convinced himself that he would never find her, he heard someone saying:

"A GUY TOOK MY FRIEND'S PHONE AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T RETURN IT TO HER RIGHT NOW!!!"

Kyo rushed over to where he heard the voice and sure enough, there was the girl and her friend who was doing all the yelling. The cell's owner looked up at Kyo and went over to him.

"Hey! You have my phone!" She said smiling.

"Uh, yeah. Don't you remember? I borrowed it. I wanted to return it but you left and--" Kyo was cut off by her friend.

"You are the jerk who took her phone. What kind of person are you?!" She spat, obviously irritated. A guy with blonde, spiked up hair, put an arm around her shoulder and asked, "Darling, what's the matter?"

The girl eyed him and said with a frown, "I told you NOT to call me that, Aoi." The guy, Aoi, just smiled. "Well, I certainly don't blame the guy. It was an accident Tsuki. Knowing Yamazaki here, she probably forgot and left without a clue. Am I right, ditz?"

The "ditz" nodded and smiled. Kyo tried to hold in his laughter but couldn't.

Tsuki raised an eyebrow but ignored him and went away, along with Aoi.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any inconvenience but I truly am forgetful. Hehe..." Yamazaki said.

"Uh, that's alright. I shouldn't have taken so long. I mean, it was your phone." Kyo replied.

There was silence and then Kyo said, "Well, I've got to go find my girlfriend. She's probably looking for me. Thanks for letting me use your phone. I really appreciated it. Uh, bye."

"Bye."

Kyo hated to leave but he knew he had to, no matter how much he wanted to stay and share her cheerfulness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mann... where did Kyo go?' Alice wondered while she went from room to room. 'Argh! I can't take this! I've got a headache.' She started to back up when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm really REALLY really sorry." She apologized, bowing her head. Then she looked up into a pair of handsome blue eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: WHoo! I am D-O-N-E with this chapter! Yay! It might be a little short but I'll try and make the next ones longer. I know that some of you guys are saying, "What the hell?" or "NoOoOo!!! I want Alice to stay with Kyo!" or "Damn, this is stupid. Why would she mismatch the pairings?" The answer is "I have no clue." Yup. I just wanted to see what would happen. I think I made some of the characters have different personalities that doesn't seem right and I'm really sorry about that. My brain can't function and I can't help but change some of their attitudes so don't get mad. I will except flames only if there is a reason why. Well, thanks for reading and PLEASE review!


	2. Kisses at Midnight

**One Wrong Call**  
by disilluzional88 

PG

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Imadoki and Alice 19th... not!

A/N: I didn't know whether this story was good or not because of the amount of reviews i received which wasn't much but I decided to give this another try. so thanx to those who did review!

Chapter 2- "Kisses At Midnight"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I'm really REALLY really sorry." She apologized, bowing her head. Then she looked up into a pair of handsome blue eyes.

The guy looked a little embarrassed at first but then her smiled. "Uh... that's okay. Really... I mean, I should've watched where I was going."

Alice blushed at the sight of him. He looked a bit like Kyo but his blue eyes did the trick. And his hair was a chestnut color too. "Er... I guess I should be going now." She started to leave but he lightly grabbed hold of her arm.

"Sorry again but the sound of your voice seems so familiar... Have we met?"

Alice was aware of his hand on her arm but managed to say with a chuckle, "Does a minute ago count?"

Unfortunately for her, he let go. "Heh... yeah. Well see ya around!" Just as he was about to leave, they both heard the clock strike midnight. He turned around, held her lightly on both arms and gave her a quick but gentle kiss. "Happy New Year!" And then he was lost in the crowd of people. Of course she had felt the sparks. She was hoping he had too. Alice touched the place where the stranger's hands had once been, where the stranger's lips had once been. She felt a tap on her shoulder which caused her to snap out of her hazy state of mind.

"Hey, ready to go?" Kyo asked. Alice nodded weakly as he led her to the front of the house.

meanwhile

Tanpopo happily sipped some soda and thought about the boy she had met earllier. sigh 'He seemed nice...' Suddenly, someone hugged her.

"Hey you! We are gonna be the bestest couple ever! I'm Frey. What's your name. With your name, you should also hand me your number and we'll get together ok"  
The guy squeezed her tighter and smiled.

""Uh.. I can't breathe! Get off me please! I don't even gasp know you!" Tanpopo glared at him and reached for the scoop she always kept nearby.

He just laughed and said, "I already told you. Gosh you have short term memory! Well, if I need to remind you, I am Frey. You were just ready to give me your num"  
Frey never got to finish because Tanpopo's scoop collided with his head.

"Hey! Whaddya do that for? I'm only being polite to the one who I'm gonna live my life with!'

"WHAT?!" Tanpopo paced the floor. "This can't be happening..."

"Of course it can! You, me, wedding chapel. Ring the bell?"

"No, not really. I think you've got the wrong person. I think I'm just gonna go..." He held her fast.

"I don't think so. Not until I get a name, number, your measurements, the key to your--" The scoop once again attacked him. "Gah! I hate that stupid scoop! You didn't need to hurt your soulmate."

"I didn't do it." Tanpopo said grinning. Frey looked up to see an angry girl with a scowl on her face.

"What do you think you're doing to my friend? Was he hurting you Tanpopo?"

"No, Tsuki. I just think he's confused and needs some help or something."

"Well, there is this asylum about fifteen minutes away..."

"Hmmm... yeah. But we can't just drop him off there. They're gonna ask questions and stuff we don't know about him."

In an expressionless voice, he said, "I'm right here guys. You can stop talking like I'm not here now."

Tsuki glared at him. "SHUT THE HELL UP FREAK!"

"You're the freak, freakazoid," he said back.

"That's it. You're gonna get it now you asshole!" Tsuki pounced on him and attacked.

While they were fighting Tanpopo thought about Frey. 'He seems uh... what's the word..? eccentric? weird? even nice?' She had met two new guys today and she was getting a bit overwhelmed. Her current crush, Koki, seemed to be straying farther away from her mind now. 'I'm so confused!' She made up her mind. She was going to take a risk.

Pulling out a piece of paper and jotting her number down, she held it towards him. "Here ya go... Frey!" she said with a huge smile on her face. Tsuki looked up at her with confusion and then huffed. "Stupid girl. Why do I even bother." She left the two alone.

What Tanpopo received was a gigantic hug. "I knew you think I'm this one sexy beast! You're my type for sure!" Frey said grinning like a moron. Then he did bent his head and kissed her lightly. "That's for the midnight thingy. I missed it so there you go. Enjoyed it didn't you? Well, I hate to say this, but I've got to leave. Some important business to attend to, ya know? Not that I'm saying that business is more important than you my lovely lady but it's a serious matter. I'll call you later, babe"  
He once again gave her a peck on the lips, then headed out.

Tanpopo touched her lips. She was still blushing furiously when Koki came in.

"Haha, what's with you? You look like someone dreamy just kissed you."

She felt herself tense with nervousness. Putting one hand at the back of her head she replied, "Heh, uh... nothin' much. You know, just bein' me. Just normal me."

He raised a brow. "Uh... ok..." Placing himself in the chair in front of her, he leaned against the palm of his hand. "You won't believe what I did tonight. I mean, New Year's has gotten me into this weird mood."

Tanpopo perked up her ears and wagged a finger at him. "Whaddya do this time, Scoop?"

Hesitantly he said, "I... I kissed this girl tonight."

"YOU WHAT?!" Tanpopo didn't know what to think but she also didn't know what she should feel. Jealousy? Or did Frey's kiss leave her feeling content and happy?

Koki stood up. "It's not what you think though, Tanpopo. It was just a New Year's kiss. Nothing more." 'That's a lie...'

"Uh... that's ok. I didn't mean to sound so... umm... well yeah. It doesn't really matter anyways. It's not like I didn't get one."

Confused he asked, "One what?"

"A kiss."

It was Koki's turn to be bewildered. "Who gave one to you?"

Just replaying the kiss, no... kisses, made her feel all giddy inside causing her to blush. "Actually it was two because... well... the guy believed that we were soulmates and that we were or are meant to be together. I thought he was sorta sweet so I gave him my cellphone number."

"You gave a complete stranger your number?! Can't you see how dangerous that it?!" He asked angrily.

"Well, YOU had no problem in talking to a stranger on the phone! This is exactly like that! Hmph." Tanpopo stated and left.

He shook his head with a smile. "Women."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SoOo, I was thinking that maybe we should get together tomorrow and--"

"Sorry Alice but I have to help out at the shop. There's been a lot of customers lately and Uncle and Maki need all the help they can get. Maybe some other time," Kyo said steering into her driveway.

"Oh... I understand." She did, really, but she couldn't stop the frequent nagging of her conscience telling her that their bond was not as nearly strong as it once was.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she said, "I love you Kyo." The words that had once meant more to her and Kyo were now forced. There was no connection anymore.

Returning her embrace, Kyo said, "I love you too Alice."

'Why am I feeling this way? I should be giddy and feeling swept off my feet but... no... I had felt that again at midnight, when that guy kissed me ever so softly...' Alice felt embarrassed by her own emotions. She argued with herself. 'No! This is how it should be' she thought as she tightened her arms around his neck.

"Uh Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't breathe."

Alice quickly drew back. "Sorry. I guess I just got caught up in the moment, ya know?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I know. Well, goodnight. I'll call you tomorrow first thing in the morning."

She straightened her shoulders. "You will? Promise?"

He nodded and she felt a surge of happiness right then. 'Maybe things aren't so bad after all.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day...

Alice sighed. 'He's not going to call is he?' She had been staring at the clock for the longest time. It now read 1:30p.m. and she was feeling depressed. Just as she was about to give up, her cellphone rang.

Excitedly, she answered it. "Kyo?!"

"Uh, sorry to disappoint you again."

"Oh, it's you!" Alice recognized the voice immediately.

"Yeah it's me. So did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Yup," she said smiling as the kiss crept into her mind for remembrance.

"I'm glad you did. So tell me about yourself."

Alice felt curious. "Why...?"

"Because you sound sweet."

She was glad that they weren't face to face. Her face was flushed red. "Heh, well... uh... my name's Alice."

The guy rolled her name off his tongue. "Alice... I like it. You have a pretty name Alice."

'Shiesh this guy knows how to make a lady blush.' she thought. "Well, your name's pretty too."

"I haven't even told you my name yet."

She could almost hear him smile. 'Gah! What a stupid moronic response. I must've sounded like a complete idiot.'

"Haha! You do know that you just spoke that thought aloud don't ya?"

'Ohmigod.'

"That's okay. I didn't mean for you to get embarrassed. I just need someone to talk to."

"Oh... well what do you want to talk about?" she asked when the embarrassment finally subsided.

"Anything and everything. First of all, my name's Koki."

"Did you know that you're the weirdest person I've ever met? Well, with the exception of one my friends." She said thinking about the crazy Frey.

"Nope but did you know you're workin' your way up to be the coolest person I've met?"

'There goes the blush again.' Alice thought angrily. "Well, I'm glad."

"SoOo, let's start off at the beginning. When were you born?" Koki asked with obvious interest.

"I was born..."

From there, their whole entire lives were told to one another and deep within their hearts, they both knew that somehow, something was about to change.

To be continued....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm finally finished with chapter 2 of this story. To be honest, I haven't worked on it for a long time. Sorry that it's short again. REALLY! Well please review! I really do appreciate those reviews!


	3. Confusion and Surprise

**One Wrong Call  
by disilluzional88 **

PG

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Yu Watase's characters!!!**

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! There's not that many for this story but I guess I'll still continue with this. And yes, some of them are out of character but this is an AU fic. I think Alice is fine and Tanpopo maybe. I know Koki is definitely different. He's more... uh... open? sociable? Iono. So here it goes. Chapter 3 of this weird crossover fic. Review!**

**Chapter 3-"Confusion and Surprise"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who are you texting?" Kyo asked Alice as they were window shopping in the city. They hadn't seen each other for a week and this was the only time he had until his next day off. It was quite busy at his uncle and aunt's shop. What Alice didn't know was that he was saving up for something important. When she didn't answer, he gave her a slight nudge.

Her eyes fluttered up and asked, "Oh, what? Did you say something?" He motioned towards her phone.

She hesitated. "Oh... just a friend."

She and Kyo were spending some quality time with each other which was usually a rare event. Unknown to Alice, Kyo had really looked forward to it. But he felt as if she was distant even though she was there right next to him.

"You want some ice cream? I mean, there's nothing compared to our desserts but there's a shop right there. I say we go for it!" He smiled and she returned his happy expression. He took her hand and led her inside.

"So whaddya kids want?" the person at the counter asked pointing at the numerous flavors.

Kyo ordered two hot fudge sundaes and brought them over to a table. Alice had put away her phone to avoid any distractions. She knew that time with Kyo was limited and they wouldn't be able to see each other through his busy schedules. She sat down opposite of him and dug in. Kyo laughed as the delicious dessert disappeared in front of his eyes. 'She's something... I regret being formerly confused about our relationship.' He had forgotten about the girl on New Year's as he focused all his attention to making Alice and his relationship work. He finished his own ice cream and when they were done, they once again were outside. He took a gloved hand and laced his fingers with hers. Alice looked up at him and smiled.

Once they started walking, Alice's phone rang. She ignored it and Kyo questioned her. "I don't feel like answering right now. I just want to keep walking with you like this.  
We haven't done this type of thing in a while and I just want to cherish this moment while it lasts." He grinned and pulled her into an embrace. He kissed the top of her head. "Me too..." He tipped her face slightly up and placed a kiss on the tip on her nose before lowering his lips to hers. They stayed there for a while--kissing, hugging, and kissing again. They were caught up in the moment and neither one of them wanted to snap out of their dreamy state.

"I think we're getting better at this," Kyo managed to say as he caught his breath.

"Mmm hmm," Alice murmured before she reached up and kissed him fully once again. But then she noticed passing people staring at them and giving them dirty looks.

"Kyo, people are watching."

"Let them watch," he said as he tried to kiss her. She placed her hands on his chest and slightly pushed him away.

"You know how I am. I get embarrassed easily," she said and she looped her arm in his. She knew he was disappointed but she really did feel conscious and discomfort under the gaze of others.

Kyo looked at the time on his watch and threw a regretful glance at Alice. Alice's eyes turned to the ground. He could tell she was saddened and upset.

"I know. I'm sorry but I really have to work right now," he said gripping her closely. When he let go, he said, "C'mon. I'll take you home."

"Okay..." she grumbled.

He kissed her goodnight in front of her house and left, saying that he'd be sure to call the next day.

Alice sighed and went up to her room and flopped onto her bed. Suddenly, her phone vibrated and she anxiously reached into her bag for it.

'So whatcha doin' now Alice?'

It was Koki.

For two months, they had mainly texted and ocassionally called one another. They had talked about their lives, their interests, and everything else. Well, almost anything. Alice hadn't said one thing about Kyo to Koki. She felt guilty but assured herself that what they were doing was innocent. Nothing happened. They just talked.

'Thinking about school. U?' she texted back. A moment later, she received a response.

'You.'

Alice blushed a deep shade of red and tried to hide it but realized that no one can see how flustered she was. 'Don't do that.' she immediately replied.

'Don't do what?'

'Say things like that.'

'I didn't say it. I texted it. Y? U didn't like that comment? Was it inappropriate?'

She shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

'Um... I dunno...'

He repied, 'Well, I'll try to remember not to say that the next time I think about u."

'STOP IT! Ur making me blush.' The keys on her phone could have easily been crushed with the amount of pressure she put.

'Oh I am, am I? Hehe...'

Alice sighed. 'Yes, you are. So now can we talk about something else?'

'If u want.'

'Have you planted that snapdragon yet?'

'NO, but I REALLY want to! I just haven't had the time.'

'And Erika?'

'Sigh. Uh... next subject please?' He had told her about his arranged marriage and how he desperately wanted to get out of it.

'Ok fine. Tanpopo.' She hesistated before she sent it. He talked about her a lot and he wasn't sure what his feelings for her were. She pushed away her thought of jealousy.

'She brought this cake today to celebrate the success of our planting club. But that idiot Aoi finished it before we got the forks out.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah and Tsuki made sure to discipline him real well. U should've see it.'

'Haha. That'd be interesting to picture but I still don't know what u or the others look like.' This was indeed correct. Throughout the two months, they had never met in person. Their friendship was based mainly on their conversations.

'Maybe we should set a date for us to all get together. Whaddya think Alice?'

Alice pondered the invitation. Should she risk meeting him when her own feelings were in chaos? 'Uh... I'll let u know later. I've g2g.' She wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to meet him face to face. She was afraid.

'Alrite. Sweet dreams.' He replied and no more messages came back after that.

"Goodnight," she whispered even though he couldn't hear her.

She put her phone on her desk and lay down on her bed thinking to herself. 'Today with Kyo was nice...' Shifting, she came face to face with a picture of her and Kyo hugging. It was taken at the picnic two weeks ago. 'Then why am I thinking so much about Koki...?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was seven o'clock and Tanpopo was getting ready when her doorbell rang. She opened the door and immediately hugged the visitor.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to be here until later on."

"Well, I couldn't wait that long." The visitor was Frey and they had been dating since the day after New Year's. Tanpopo had given him a chance but she still hadn't told her friends about him even though it had been two months. It was getting harder and harder to hide her secret. Lately. they have been questioning her about her quick disappearances and 'busy' schedule. 'Telling Koki would feel weird,' she thought as Frey's arms encircled her again. 'But I know there's some part of me that really loves Frey. Right...?'

"So where are we off to?" Tanpopo asked as they were in his car.

"You'll see. It's just an absolutely great place for couples like us." Frey said with a smile.

She widened her eyes. "We're not going to a HOTEL are we?!" she asked panicking.

"Hmm... maybe."

"FREY!!!"

He patted her arm. "I'm just kidding. We're not. Why would I bring you to a hotel when we just came from your house. There's really no difference from a hotel or your room. If I wanted, I could've had you right there." He shifted his head and looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "Or right _here_."

Tanpopo blushed and widened her eyes again in shock. "Oh no you don't!!!"

"Hehe. You're so gullible. Cute."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She had seen both his serious and playful side and that made it difficult to determine whether he was kidding or not. Seeing her relax. Frey took her hand and smiled at her.

"Watch the road." she said with a giggle.

"I am I am. Shiesh. You're so pushy." The car finally stopped five minutes later at the park. "Let's go my lovely. Your surprise awaits."

Tanpopo paused to think. "Surprise?"

"You betcha." He took her hand and literally dragged her away from the car. She gasped when she saw what Frey was talking about. In the middle of the park's garden was a table for two. A lit candle was placed in the center and delicious food surrounded it. A single waiter was off to the side. Frey went over and tipped the guy and muttered a thanks.

"Oh Frey, it's beautiful. When did you... how could you...?" She really didn't know what to say. This was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. "Thank you." She went over and gave him a kiss before turning her attention the the wonderful sight.

Frey guided Tanpopo to a chair and gestured for her to sit down.

"Why thank you kind sir," she said smiling.

He bowed and replied, "Only for you madam. And might I say how beautiful you look tonight.

She blushed and she could feel him staring at her through the candlelight. To him, she looked like a goddess. She was wearing a simple, white, knee length dress and her golden brown hair was flowing freely just below her shoulders. Her hair had grown out and she wanted to get it cut soon. But Frey liked it a little long. He liked everything about her. He was hoping that she'd be "the one." After his former love Alice had chosen one of his close friends, Kyo, he had sulked around his apartment for days. 'Please be the one for me...' he thought as he placed his hand over hers.

Her heart beat faster and faster as he continued to gaze at her. 'He loves me...' That was apparent. She could see it in his eyes and she felt happy and overjoyed.

"So are we gonna let the food get cold? We should eat before we waste a perfectly good meal," she said and she smiled at him. There was a lot of that. Smiles. Frey nodded and dug in. During their meal, they laughed and chatted away, clearly having the time of their life.

From a distance, Tsuki, Aoi, and Arisa watched as their friend had a romantic dinner with a man. "Who do you think he is?" She asked her companion. She knew it was bad to spy on a friend but the feeling she had that Tanpopo wasn't telling her something felt worse. They were at a very safe distance but the guy looked vaguely familiar.

Aoi shifted his feet. "I don't know but if Koki saw her... what do you... I mean, how do you think he would feel?"

Tsuki looked at him. "Sad. Unless he's hiding something from us too. He's been on that phone of his, texting something to someone all the time."

"I know what you mean," Arisa said. "Something is going on between those two friends of ours and I'm gonna find out." She had given birth a month ago and her baby boy was left at home with her dad.

Aoi grinned. "Count me in."

"Me too," came the response from Tsuki.

"I can't wait to see Koki's expression when he finds out that we've been spying on him and investigating."

Tsuki glared at him. "He is NOT going to find out anything. Is that clear Aoi? Don't you dare breathe a word to him or Tanpopo!" she said firmly.

"Not even--"

"SHUT IT FLIPPY!" Tsuki and Arisa both growled with annoyance.

He put his hands in front of him in surrender. "Shiesh. Ok ok. I can keep a secret. Hey Tsuki..."

"What?" she asked bluntly.

"I loooooovvvvveeee you!"

Tsuki blushed but growled, "Shut up and stay that way!"

Arisa smirked. "This will be interesting."

"What will be interesting?"

The three of them froze as they heard a familiar voice.

"Oh no! We're doomed!" Aoi wailed.

To be continued....

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-

**A/N: That's the end of Chapter 3! Yeah. So PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm really trying to update all my stories as fast as possible but there's so much school work to be done. Sigh... I hate homework. Happy birthday Martin Luther King!!! Don't forget to read my other stories if you haven't read them yet. That would be appreciated. Buh bye. Adios. Aloha. Uhh... I don't know how to spell the French goodbye. Arevoir? Iono. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm sorry that I rushed things last chapter.**


End file.
